


Untitled Song

by Voltaire_is_trash



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Orchestra, Pianist Elsa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltaire_is_trash/pseuds/Voltaire_is_trash
Summary: Maren had been working at the theater for a few years. She was in charge of the lights and all lighting effects for the plays and concerts. It meant she was able to see all rehearsals and representations. If she wanted it, she could even have the best seats as she had access to the platforms above the stage to check the spotlights. It was a good job. It didn’t pay very well but it had its perks.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Untitled Song

**Author's Note:**

> The music referenced: https://youtu.be/KJTUUKAdZDU

Maren had been working at the theater for a few years. She was in charge of the lights and all lighting effects for the plays and concerts. It meant she was able to see all rehearsals and representations. If she wanted it, she could even have the best seats as she had access to the platforms above the stage to check the spotlights. It was a good job. It didn’t pay very well but it had its perks. 

Like that time when Maren had to change a lightbulb during a rehearsal of an orchestra. She didn’t know much about classical music but they sure were a lot to play. There was a grand piano at the center but the person playing wasn’t there yet. The rest of the band was tuning their instruments or playing bits of their parts. They all stopped when someone arrived on the stage. It was a platinum blonde hair woman. She was very tall and the way she was walking made her even more impressive. Her hair was in a braid and she had her music sheets under her arm. There was a small smile on her face as she nodded in greetings the rest of the band.

The woman went to sit at the piano and placed her sheets in front of her. To Maren surprise, she didn’t start at the first page. She turned the pages until she was almost at the end. She played a few keys then stopped. Maren wondered why then she saw that the conductor had arrived. He moved his wand – Maren didn’t know what it was called – and the band started playing but not the woman at the piano. Maren knew that she should be working instead of watching but she was very intrigued. She couldn’t help it. There was something mesmerizing about this woman.

When the first notes from the piano began to ring, Maren knew that she was falling in love. She knew nothing about the music nor the woman playing it but she knew that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. 

***

The next day, Maren was at the control panel, checking it for the upcoming play, when she heard footsteps coming from the stage. When she looked up, she saw the woman from yesterday. The blonde went once again to sit at the piano. Maren was quite surprised because the rest of the band wasn’t here. So, why would the woman be here? There was no rehearsal but maybe she wanted to be alone. Maren stopped everything she was doing and sat in her chair to listen to the woman. She was very far from the stage and in the dark so she couldn’t be seen from the stage. 

Once again, when the blonde hit the first keys, Maren was amazed by the beauty. The woman at the piano played flawlessly, with so much emotion. Maren couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was like magic was coming out of the piano. Now that she paid more attention to her hands, Maren realized that the woman was playing with only her left hand. She didn’t know if it was to flex or part of the music but it was incredible. The change between the low and high notes was so fast and smooth. It felt as if she was actually playing with both. The more she played, the more Maren was falling in love with the woman and the music. 

Suddenly, the woman stopped with a grunt that resonated in the room. Maren perked up because she didn’t understand what went wrong. She didn’t hear any false note. The woman sighed and get up to stretch her legs. She took a deep breath and sat down again, her hands resting on her laps. She was looking at the keys. After a moment, she raised her hands above the keys like she was thinking but then put it back on her laps. She looked around the room to be sure she was alone. She didn’t see Maren, which made her blushed because she felt as if she was witnessing something intimate. 

The woman raised her hands to tie her hair in a messy bun. Maren saw the she had an undercut with a snowflake drawn in it. The blonde, then, put her hands on the keys and started playing. Maren recognized the music as soon as the first notes reached her ears. It was that one song called Seven Nation Army. She started moving her head to the beat of the music. She could see the huge smile on the woman’s face as she also was moving her head with the music. Maren laughed softly not to draw attention to herself. The woman was clearly enjoying herself and playing random songs was her way of releasing stress. 

When she finished the song, she stretched her hands and cracked her knuckles. She had a childish smile on her face like she was about to do something that she wasn’t supposed to. The music was slow at first but it started to accelerate. Maren had heard it before but didn’t know the name. When she expected it the least, the woman started to hit the keys like a maniac, still smiling but with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. It was still beautiful and in rhythm but she was very energetic to say the least. 

She took a deep breath when she finished, smoothing her fingertips. She let out a small laugh as she tried to focus back on the sheets she was working on earlier. 

Maren leaned on the control panel to listen to the woman. When she heard the first notes, Maren took a deep breath enjoying the music. Without realizing it, she pushed a switch with her elbow and the lights in the room turned on. Maren sat up as the woman stopped playing to look around. Maren was frozen in place as blue eyes met hers. She didn’t know what to say. Her body was on autopilot and she waved awkwardly at the woman on the stage. The blonde waved too at her with an awkward smile, realizing that she wasn’t alone all this time. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you” Maren said nervously. The woman on the stage shook her head. “No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t be here.” She quickly gathered her stuff and was on her way out of the stage when Maren’s brain restarted. “Wait!” Maren ran down the rows of seats to the stage. “I- I just want to you to know that it was amazing. You were brilliant and you’re beautiful… I mean it’s beautiful.” Maren wanted to slap herself for being this stupid. She wasn’t like that with other women. The blonde in front of her blushed. “Thank you. That’s very nice of you. I- I have to go, though…” She didn’t move which made Maren hope that they could talk more. “I’m Maren.” She extended her hand and the blonde took it. Her hand was very soft and when she let go, Maren missed the contact. “I’m Elsa.” The blonde smiled and Maren decided that she wanted to see that smile as much as she could and she would do anything to see it.

“So… how long have you been playing?” Maren scratched the back of her neck. Elsa stepped closer to the piano. “I’ve been playing since I’m six but I remember playing with my mom before that.” She smiled at the memories. “I learned mostly because my little sister always wanted me to play.” Maren was taken aback. The woman was in her twenties so that meant that she had been playing for more than fifteen years. “Wow, I didn’t expect that. No wonder you’re so good and so incredible.” Maren pointed at the sheets in Elsa’s hands. “Can I ask what you are playing?” Elsa smiled and handed her the sheets. “It’s the concerto for the left hand by Maurice Ravel. It was commissioned by a pianist who lost his right arm during world war one. Sadly, Ravel never got the chance to hear the full version before he died.” Maren listened as she looked at the sheets. It was a language she did not understand but was very impressed by. She gave Elsa back the music sheets as she felt the conversation ending. She really wanted to see Elsa again and this time not just listen to her.

“So… Would you like to hang out with me sometime?” Maren was really nervous and she didn’t know why. She usually was so much smoother. Elsa smiled sadly at her. “I wish I could but I’m very busy until the night of the concert. But I would love to.” She gave Maren her phone after unlocking it. Maren quickly understood that Elsa wanted her phone number. She smiled to herself as she created a new contact. She gave back the phone to Elsa and the blonde leaned to kiss her cheek before leaving. “I’ll text you when I’m free.” 

Maren stayed there, next to the piano. She raised a hand to where Elsa kissed her on the cheek. She was whipped for the woman.

***

Today, Elsa was practicing alone and, luckily, it was Maren’s day off. She took this opportunity to spend the afternoon with Elsa even if her schedule was very full. She brought coffee for her and tea for Elsa as one time she mentioned that coffee made her hands shake and she couldn’t play correctly. Elsa was already at the piano playing and humming a song Maren never heard before. She climbed on the stage and sat next to Elsa as she drank her coffee, waiting for her to finish. She stared at Elsa’s soft hands as they moved gracefully on the keys. Her eyes were closed as she played what seemed to be a lullaby. 

As she finished playing, Elsa took the tea Maren brought her. She smiled as she drank the hot liquid. “My mom used to play this song when my sister and I were little. It’s the first song that I learned.” She paused as she placed the cup on top of the piano, “she’d kill me if she’d see where I put my cup.” She laughed softly and Maren enjoyed the sound. “Why would she kill you?” Elsa started playing a few notes. “Because instruments are to be respected. You wouldn’t like it if I put dirty and heavy things on your head.” She said on mocked tone, “it’s not like this piano is the most expensive one I’ve played on.” Maren’s eyes got comically bigger and Elsa let out a small chuckle when she turned to look at her. “You played on pianos more expensive than this one!” 

“Yeah, the one at my parent’s house, which is the one I learned on, probably cost something like fifty thousand dollars. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to brag. My parents have a lot of money and my father thinks we shouldn’t be paying taxes just because we’re rich but I think he’s wrong. It’s not fair, especially in this economy…” Elsa stopped when she realized she was rambling. Maren was smiling at her. Elsa was very cute when she started talking about something she was passionate about. Maren stared at her as Elsa’s cheeks began to turn red. “You’re cute when you ramble.” Elsa turned her head to hid her blush. Maren tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hand lingered on Elsa’s cheek as the blonde looked back at her, blushing even more. 

They stared at each other, losing themselves in the eyes of the other. Everything disappeared. Time stopped. They were all alone. Only the two of them sitting at the piano. Maren’s eyes went down to look at Elsa’s lips then quickly back up. She saw Elsa do the same. She couldn’t tell who leaned in first but when their lips met, her brain stopped and her deepest instincts took over. Elsa’s lips were so soft, Maren wondered why she didn’t kiss her as soon as she met her. She moved her hand to Elsa’s neck to deepen the kiss as she could feel Elsa’s hands on her shoulders. She needed more but they separated to breath, resting their foreheads against the other’s, their eyes still closed. When Maren opened hers, she was met with deep blue. She smiled when Elsa pulled her in for another kiss.

Maren felt her phone vibrated in her pocket and she groaned into the kiss, making Elsa chuckled. She saw her brother’s name and sent him straight to voicemail. She was busy. As she leaned in to kiss Elsa again, her brother called her again. This time, she picked up, sighing. “Ryder, I swear to god, I’m busy right now” Elsa let out a chuckle and Maren made an apologetic face. “I’m sorry but the shower kind of exploded…” Ryder said over the phone. Maren’s eyes grew bigger with shock. “What the fuck Ryder! What do you mean the shower kind of exploded? How is that possible?” Elsa was laughing at the interaction between the two siblings and Maren’s face soften at the sight. “Well, I think it’d be better if you come back home and see for yourself because it’s a real mess here.” Ryder answered her and Maren sighed again. “I’m on my way…” She hung up and looked at Elsa who was holding back her laugh. 

“The shower exploded?” Maren looked away, suddenly feeling her cheeks redden. “See! It sounds so ridiculous. I’m sure he did it on purpose to bother me.” She looked back at Elsa who let out a small chuckle as she was playing with her fingers. “Anyway… I have to go…” She stayed where she was, not moving at all. She was suddenly very shy, biting her lips nervously, having trouble finding her words. “Hmm… You wanna… Do you…” she slapped herself mentally because she sounded so stupid. She cleared her throat. “There is a play tonight. Do you wanna come with me?” She said it so fast, she wasn’t sure Elsa understood her. She smiled nervously waiting for an answer. 

Shock first came then a sweet smile appeared on Elsa’s face. “I would love to.” She kissed Maren’s cheek which made her jump of excitement. “Great! I’ll meet you at eight here.” She said as she got up to leave. She was making little jumps as she walked out and she was probably looking like an idiot but she didn’t care. Maren heard a small laugh coming from Elsa as she was leaving the room. The sound made her even more happy than she already was.

***

Maren went to the theater very early. She had thirty minutes before Elsa would arrive and it made her even more nervous than she already was. She couldn’t understand why she was so nervous around Elsa. The woman made her want to not screw things up and she was so perfect that that Maren felt like she was always screwing things up. She sighed as she tried to push away those thoughts. She was doing just fine, she told herself. Otherwise, why would Elsa have accepted to go on a date with her? Time was passing so slowly and it made her overthinking everything. She tried to distracted herself by playing on her phone but it wasn’t really working. 

She was sitting on a bench outside, waiting for Elsa and when she looked up from her phone, she was sure she saw an angel. It might sound cliché but she could swear it was like in those stupid romantic movies. The sun was setting and its rays were shining on Elsa. It felt like time had slow down so Maren could enjoy her beauty. She was wearing a navy-blue dress that was reveling her back with her hair down. Maren was pretty sure her jaw was somewhere on the floor. She wanted to cry because Elsa was so beautiful. She couldn’t believe someone could be that perfect. Elsa walked up to her and Maren got up to meet her. She then realized she didn’t know how to greet her. She froze when Elsa arrived face to face to her. She didn’t had time to think as Elsa was already leaning in to kiss her. It was a quick kiss but Maren found herself wanting more so she took Elsa by the neck and kissed her more deeply. 

When they parted, Maren looked in Elsa’s blue eyes. “Hi” She said with a small chuckle. Elsa smiled brightly at her when she took her hand and led her inside. Elsa seemed to paused for a moment then distress appeared on her face. “Am I too overdressed? I didn’t know what to wear and my sister said I should take that dress and now I realize that it’s too much.” She was rambling and Maren couldn’t help the smile on her face. “It’s okay. You look beautiful tonight. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone this pretty in my life.” Elsa was totally overdressed but Maren didn’t care. She was beautiful in that dress and Maren liked it very much. Elsa laughed at that. “How many times did you say that line?” She said with a raised eyebrow. “First time.” She paused to enjoy Elsa’s beauty once again. “Now come on, the play is gonna start soon. I have the best seats you could ever imagine.” 

She didn’t led Elsa to the doors of the room which seemed to confused Elsa. Instead, she led her to a very narrow staircase. When they arrived at the top, Maren turned to Elsa with a smile. “I hope you’re not scared of heights” Elsa shook her head even more confused and Maren opened the door to the floor where all the spotlights were. Maren opened a closet and took a few cushions out. Elsa’s face was full of wonder as it was clear that it was the first time she ever set foot on the floor above the stage. “It can be dusty around here I thought it would be better with pillows.” She put the cushions down on the footbridge around the middle of the stage then took Elsa’s hand to lead her to the spot she prepared. 

The actors were stepping on the stage as the play was about to start. “When you said you had the best seat of the theater, I did not think you were taking me above the stage.” Elsa let out a chuckle. “Believe me there is no better place.” Maren paused, “actually, I was here the first time I saw you play.” She said scratching her neck nervously. “I didn’t really work that day. I just listened to you from up here.” Elsa had a sweet smile on her face. One that Maren was ready to fight a thousand men just to see it every day. 

“Do you randomly spy on strangers like that?” Elsa joked with a smirk. “Only the pretty one.” She answered, smirking too. The play started and they fell in a comfortable silence. 

“May I ask, who is taking care of the lights if you’re here?” Elsa said suddenly, breaking the silence. Maren turned to her. “It’s my brother. We both work here. Our aunt owns the place.” Elsa seemed to perk up at that, both hands going to her mouth as she gasped. “I forgot to ask. Is your brother okay with the shower?” Maren blinked a few times trying to understand what Elsa was talking about. “What… Oh, that! Don’t worry, everything is fine now.” She laughed loudly then tried to calm down as she remembered the play underneath them. Elsa let out a chuckle too as she was looking at her.

“Also, how come you and your brother both works here?” Elsa asked with a small smile on her face. Maren became a little nervous but tried not to show it. “I had been doing very well in school for as long as I can remember. I can’t stay still very long, even though I’m getting better at it. It caused me a lot of problems and I wasn’t following in class. So, as soon as high school was over, I directly found a job here. As for my brother, he’s just really into theater but he’s a bad actor so he just works here.” She finished with a small chuckle. She didn’t like talking about her school experience. Elsa took her hand and stoked lightly her thumb over the back of it. It was a small and simple gesture but it filled Maren with warm and comfort. She leaned her head on Elsa’s shoulder as they both sat in silence to enjoy the play. 

***

They weren’t really enjoying the play. Actually, they were mostly enjoying each other.

The actors were leaving the stage as they were making out above it. Maren had a hand in Elsa’s hair and the other her lap, moving higher and higher. Elsa pulled Maren by the neck to be even closer than they already were as her other hand stared to wander under Maren’s shirt. The surprisingly cold hand on Maren’s hot skin made her moan. Elsa took this opportunity to slip her tongue in Maren’s mouth. Elsa clearly wanted to dominate the kiss but Maren wasn’t going to let that happened. She might be a gay mess in the streets but not in the sheets.

She pushed Elsa’s shoulders to lay her down. She started to run her hands on Maren’s back, under her shirt. She was wanting more and more of Elsa. She could feel her hunger growing. She put one of her hands on Elsa’s thigh, lightly stroking up and down the inside with the tip of her fingers. Maren begun to go higher, lifting Elsa’s dress but stopped, parting to look for approval. Elsa took her by the neck to kiss her again, mumbling a yes.

Suddenly, all the lights went out with a loud sound that startled them. They were left in the dark. Elsa sat up, cheeks flushed and hair in a huge mess. “What was that? What just happened?” She asked confused and frustrated. Maren groaned. The universe didn’t want her to be happy. “It’s just all the lights turns off at 11 pm. It means the theater is closed” She paused to get up and she hold out her hand to help Elsa to get up too. “You wanna take this back to my place?” She asked with raised eyebrow and a smirk. Elsa nodded energetically. “Yes!” They made their way to the staircase as best as they could with the lights of their phones. Maren turned on the lights so it would be easier. “I got the key of the back door” She took Elsa’s hand and led her to the back of the stage. 

A few props and setting of the play were still laying around. Maren noticed the piano was still there, which made sense as it was way too heavy to be moved too far from the stage. She let out a small laugh and nudged Elsa, pointing to the instrument. “You wanna play something before we go?” Elsa gave her a cheeky look and smirked at her, making her way to the piano. Maren looked at her as Elsa opened the lid reveling the keys. She closed her eyes and begun to play. She just played the first few notes of the song but Maren recognized it immediately. She exploded with laugher. Elsa had played the first notes ‘Let’s get it on’ by Marvin Gaye and now Maren was crying of laugher. “Are you trying to get me in the mood?” She said between her laugh. She finally calmed down and she saw that Elsa was laughing too. “Is it working?” She said with a smirk. Maren shrugged, smirking too. “Nah, not really. I think you can do better than that.” 

Elsa closed her eyes again, her fingers hovering the keys. She started to play an other song. Maren knew this one too. It was ‘NFWMB’ by Hozier. The way her hands moved, how her fingers trailed lightly on the keys. It made Maren think about somewhere else those fingers could be and a wave of arousal hit her. The more Elsa played the more Maren wanted to kiss her. Her brain once again short-circuited. She came closer to Elsa and turned her around to kiss her. The force of the kiss made Elsa leaned on the keys. Maren’s hands ran all over her back to find the zip of Elsa’s dress. She moved her lips to Elsa’s neck which made her moan as Maren started to suck on it, wanting to leave a mark. 

They parted as Maren finally found the zip of Elsa’s dress. Without warning, she lifted Elsa and put her on the top of the piano. Elsa threw away her dress and her heals, leaving her in her underwear. Maren took a moment to look at Elsa and how beautiful she was. She let out a small ‘wow’ which made Elsa chuckled. She grabbed Maren to pull her back in a kiss hooking her arms around her neck. It was slower than the last but just as much passion. 

It quickly became heated as Maren started to climb on the piano to get on top of Elsa. She moved her lips down Elsa’s neck getting a moan from the blonde. “Maren.” Elsa breathed. She slowly trailed her way to Elsa’s exposed breast, kissing around it as she brushed a thumb over it. She heard Elsa gasped, eyes sparkling with want. She ran her tongue over the now stiff nipple, gently sucking it. 

Maren could fell Elsa’s fingers digging into her back. She released Elsa’s nipple before going to the other one. Elsa moaned and Maren began to run her fingers on the inside of her thigh. She went back to kissing her as she started to play with the edge of Elsa’s underwear. Maren pressed a finger over the wet fabric. Elsa moaned into the kiss and lifted her hips to accentuate the contact. “You like that?” Maren chuckled huskily against Elsa’s lips as she pressed a little harder. Elsa hissed in satisfaction and gripped Maren closer. “Maren… touch me…” 

Maren slowly took off Elsa’s underwear. “You’re so beautiful.” She sighed. Maren ran her fingers over Elsa’s clit, making the blonde jerk beneath her. She added pressure on her clit as Elsa groaned with pleasure. Maren moved in small circles around her clit and lightly brushing over Elsa’s entrance. She could feel how wet Elsa was and it sent a wave of arousal through her body. “God, you’re so wet.” 

Maren put two fingers in her mouth to lubricate them as much as she could. Elsa pupils were dark with want. She lowered her hand again, teasing her clit a little then stopping at her entrance. She went back to kiss her neck. She wanted to hear Elsa scream her name. She teased her entrance, pushing her fingers just a little bit inside. Elsa groaned, wanting more.  
Maren decided to end the teasing and gently pushed her fingers inside, getting a loud moan from Elsa. “Fuck…” Maren moved slowly first, curling slightly her fingers. She started making small circles with her thumb on Elsa’s clit, making the blonde buck her hips, rising from the piano. “Maren… Fuck… Hmmm… Yes…” Elsa’s fingers dug deeper in Maren’s back as she kept mumbling incoherently, her eyes tightly shut. Maren began to increase the speed of her movements as she could feel Elsa clenching on her fingers. She was becoming tighter and tighter around Maren’s fingers. 

Elsa was close to coming, Maren could feel it. She was moaning as Maren kept leaving hot kisses on her neck and collarbone. 

Elsa’s hips suddenly froze. “Fuck! Maren, yes… Fuck!” She cried out as she clung on to Maren’s body. Elsa came, riding her hand. 

Maren slowed down as the wave of pleasure died out. She withdrew her fingers and kissed Elsa’s cheek as she moved the side to let Elsa catch her breath. “Did you like that?” Maren asked with a smirk. 

Elsa opened her eyes to look at her and a small chuckle came out of her mouth. Maren stared at her curiously. “I’m sorry” she laughed a little more covering her mouth with her hand. “It was amazing but I kind of destroyed your shirt.” Maren tried to turn her head and reach the back of her shoulders. She could feel that her shirt was, in fact, ripped. “Wow, remind me next time to give you something to hold on to.” Maren joked and it made Elsa chuckled. “Remind me that I owe you a new shirt.” Elsa joked this time, which made Maren laughed. 

***

Tonight was the big night. It was Elsa’s concert and Maren was taking care of the lights as usual. She was nervous, not because of the concert but because she was meeting Elsa’s family after. They had been dating for a few months now and Elsa really wanted to introduce her to her parents and her sister. Maren was in the lights booth but she wished she was above the stage so could get a better look at Elsa. At least, she got to light her beautiful and lovely girlfriend. 

The band was getting ready, already on the stage. She didn’t get to see Elsa before the beginning of the concert so when Elsa arrived on stage, Maren’s jaw was on the floor. The blonde tended to have this effect on her. Elsa was wearing a lavender dress that was leaving her shoulders naked and her beautiful platinum hair was down. It made Maren weak. Elsa was truly so pretty and amazing. 

She was so focused on Elsa she didn’t even notice the sound of applause nor the fact that the conductor was at her arm. Elsa waved at a few people at the front and Maren guessed it was her family. She saw Elsa narrow her eyes as she scanned the room. Maren realized she was looking for her and she waved at her with a huge smile. She saw Elsa chuckled slightly as she sat down in front of the piano. 

The conductor signaled the band they were about to start, moved his wand - Maren still didn’t know what it was called - four times and the basses started. Then, contrabassoon followed, playing deep, low notes. It was the first time Maren would be hearing the full piece. The French horns joined in. It was very ominous and it felt like a funeral march. Then, the violins came in, followed by the brass, in a crescendo. Maren was amazed. She didn’t know much about that type of music but it was incredible. She was grinning like a child because she knew Elsa’s part was coming. 

The band stopped and there was a small silence. 

Then, Elsa hit the first few notes. She was playing so expertly. She knew exactly what she was doing, putting all her emotions and energy in every key she touched. The music slowed and became calmer after a small silence. Playing low and high notes, always with only her left hand. She was so fast you could think she was playing with both hands. 

After a long slide across the keys of the piano, the band began playing again. 

Maren could see Elsa moving to the beat of the music, following the movement of the violins. It was sweet and light, just like the music. The brass came to create a crescendo. Then, the band started to calm until total silence to let Elsa play again. 

She played a few low notes first. She then started playing Maren’s favorite part. It was so light and dreamy. It almost made her cry. The band joined her and they played a dialogue. The music began to get faster and louder. 

Then came the second part of the concerto. Elsa was playing what felt, this time, like a military march. It was like she was talking with the band through the music. It was then the band turn to talk and they played the military march. Elsa took back her right to speak. But the band kept talking nonetheless. The music calmed a bit as Elsa and the wind section played together a soft and childish theme. 

The ominous theme came back contrasting with the childish one. Elsa was playing the military march very high compare to the low tones of the theme the band was playing. The two themes were superposed and it felt so dark, so cold. 

The music calmed but the bassoon playing the military march was leaving Maren with chills running down her back. Elsa came back to answer the bassoon as the rest of the band started playing along. 

The childish theme came back but a little different. It felt a little darker than the first time. Elsa picked up the pace. Playing so fast, Maren was wondering how it was possible. 

Another long slide and the third part began. 

The whole band was playing. Elsa was talking with the band again. The music went into a crescendo again then calmed down progressively. 

Elsa was back playing the ominous theme, alone this time. It was dark yet so soft. She then played the dreamy part again. Maren loved it so much. It was so calm and soft and light compared to the rest of the concerto. And she was playing so beautifully. Maren was falling even more in love with Elsa. She started to go lower, turning the music darker. 

The band began playing again, starting very softly and going louder and louder. They played together with Elsa, taking a little bit of the military march before suddenly finishing dryly. 

Maren clapped along with everyone in the room. It was a standing ovation. Elsa got up to thank everyone, a huge smile on her face. The conductor congratulated her and she nodded her thanks. She waved at the room before leaving the stage. Maren didn’t waste any minutes and ran backstage. 

She had a little bit of trouble making her way to her girlfriend as the band was also leaving the stage, filling up backstage. She bumped into a few people, apologizing as she tried to find Elsa. Maren finally found her, drinking water and talking to one of the violinists. She was even more beautiful now that Maren was closer to her. Elsa noticed her and said goodbye to the woman she was talking to. Elsa came closer and leaned in to kiss her. Maren smiled into the kiss which made Elsa chuckled. They locked eyes as they parted. “Hey.” Maren grinned. “Hey, did you like the concert?” Elsa asked shyly as her cheeks started to redden. “It was amazing! So beautiful! You’re so amazing! I loved it so much! I love you so much!” She was speaking so fast she didn’t realize what she was saying. Maren saw shock on Elsa’s face. “It’s okay… You don’t-” She was cut off by Elsa pulling her by the neck and kissing her. Maren was confused but still melted into the kiss. 

“I love you too!” Elsa said as they parted. Now Maren was shock. She hadn’t planned on saying it and she hadn’t expected Elsa to say it back. After all, they had been dating for only a few months. Once her brain finished to make sense with everything, she kissed Elsa again, deeper than the last times. She was starting to get carried away as she had her hands in Elsa’s hair. 

Maren heard someone clearing their throat and she quickly took a step back, blushing like she was an awkward teenager. Elsa was in the same state as she was, probably even more than her, in front of what was probably her family. “Hi guys. How was the concert? Did you like it?” Elsa chuckled nervously. Yep, it was her family. Now that was really awkward. What a great first impression. The red-hair woman, Anna as Maren remembered from picture Elsa showed her, laughed. “It was amazing but come on Elsa, why don’t you introduce us your girlfriend?” She asked with a little smirk playing on her face. 

Elsa cleared her throat, still blushing. “Mom, dad, Anna, this is Maren, my girlfriend.” She took Maren’s hand as she talked. “Maren, this is my family.” Maren waved at them shyly but Elsa’s mom was already taking her in for a hug. “Please, call me Iduna” She walked back to her husband. “I’m guessing you’re coming with us to the restaurant, right?” Maren nodded not knowing what to say. She wasn’t aware that she was invited and when she looked at Elsa, the blonde just smiled at her. 

Elsa’s family was leaving and Elsa was following them, leading her out. “I told you they’d love you.” She said, leaning down to whisper in her ear before kissing her cheek. Maren couldn’t help the smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut. It's just a test to see if I'll write more.


End file.
